


This is the safest place you've found

by RedWritingHood



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, barry is going to be so confused after this, eiling is the worst, eobard likes his team despite himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWritingHood/pseuds/RedWritingHood
Summary: Eiling has Barry, and Eobard takes matters into his own hands.





	This is the safest place you've found

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. :T  
I wrote it a couple years ago and it's just been sitting there, gathering dust.  
Title is from "The Sunlight Through The Flags" by Snow Patrol.

Eobard finds him exactly as he expects to, strapped to an examination table like an animal. Like his humanity is nothing more than a facade to fool those who are _normal_.

His eyes are closed, lashes fanning his cheeks. He's too pale to be healthy, likely partly due to the icy temperature of the room, and he looks so small--

Eobard's lips twist.

Eiling and his scientists had better hope the other part of Barry's paleness is not due to blood loss.

He makes quick work of the straps, barely needing more than a second to slice them open with the side of his hand, then swiftly checks Barry over for injuries. Finding none, Eobard gathers him into his arms, lifting him up from the stainless-steel table, and slips soundlessly from the military safe house.

After that, it's not long before he arrives at S.T.A.R. Labs, knowing that Cisco and Caitlin will see him appear on the cameras with Barry, and that the two will scramble to reach them in record time.

He becomes aware of a gaze lingering upon him, and looks down into Barry's half-lidded eyes.

"The Man in Yellow," his burden slurs. "What're you . . . ?"

"Close your eyes," Eobard murmurs, the low vibration of his vocal cords causing his voice to come out more like a lullaby than a threat. "Sleep, Flash. Everything will be better in the morning."

"Why . . . ?" Barry mumbles, his eyes already sliding shut.

"Sshhh." He smooths Barry's hair back from his forehead, then lays him with careful hands upon the hospital bed he'd used while in his coma.

He steps away just as the door bursts open, Cisco nearly falling all over himself to get inside. "_Hey!_" he gasps out. "Get away from my friend!"

Eobard glances back at him. "I'll keep my distance," he promises, then pauses. "For now." And then he's gone.

Behind him, he hears the stray snatch of, "Yeah, you better run," and smiles.


End file.
